endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Move It Along
Move It Along is the fifth episode of Endurance: High Sierras. Overview Two teammates are switched, and the teams compete in another Endurance Mission, and this Samadhi will ''actually affect the next day's Temple Mission.'' Episode Summary This week's episode of Endurance: High Sierras begins right where the last one left off — with Cameron trying to decide which two teams to switch after Blue team gave him the power to make the call. Will he go with the plan he agreed upon with Blue and switch the Red and Green teams? Or will he choose to go with the secret plan devised by Dakota to switch unsuspecting the Gray and Blue players? Everyone is on pins and needles, as the final decision hangs in the balance. Finally, after consulting with his partner, Aeriel, and getting some additional input from Alex on the Green team, Cameron goes with the secret plan! Connor and Ike switch teams, making Connor and Taylor the newly formed Blue team, and Ike and Darci the newly formed Gray team! Understandably, all of the contestants involved in the partner switch are upset, but Taylor especially so. She feels crushed that her trust in others has been shattered. Several contestants are in tears, not only those who were directly involved with the switch, but also those who anonymously took part in the plot and had to witness the events unfold. JD asks Dakota whether he knew about the plot behind Blue’s and Gray’s backs. When JD finally drags an admission out of Dakota, and he assumes responsibility for the idea of switching Blue and Gray, JD asks him why he didn’t take other people’s feelings into account when devising his plan. Unable to come up with an answer, other than stammering “Feelings are a part of the game, but ... ”, Taylor abruptly interrupts him stating “Obviously they’re feelings not enough!” All Dakota can do in response is to put his head down in shame. Before he dismisses the contestants from the ridge, JD reminds them that there’s a game to be played tomorrow, and it’ll be a brand-new day. The next morning dawns to find the new team members getting accustomed to their new partners while still trying to find out exactly what happened. Blue and Gray are all surprised to learn that everybody knew about the secret plan but them! The Blue team seems OK with the switch, but the newly formed Gray team feels like they are targets. Later on, the teams meet with JD to play the “Move It Along” Endurance mission. The Blue players are excited to try out their new partnership, while Ike and Darci are nervous that if they don’t win they will be given the Samadhi. JD tells the contestants that they’ll have to race from one end of a course to the other — without touching the ground — by standing with their teammates on small wooden blocks and maneuvering themselves down the course. The first team to finish without falling and hitting the ground wins the Discipline pyramid piece and the all-powerful Samadhi. The game begins with numerous teams falling off their blocks and having to start over. But after a while, the newly formed Blue team finds a rhythm and pulls ahead to win the mission. All of a sudden, the Blue players find themselves with a two-piece lead over the other teams, and they hold the power to the Samadhi! The result of the Endurance mission leaves everyone scrambling to figure out who Blue will give the Samadhi to. The Gray team is very nervous, knowing that most of the other teams are close and they are sort of the outsiders of the group. The Blue players retire to the crow’s nest, where they debate on who should receive the Samadhi. Connor thinks if they give it to anyone but Gray, they will end up with four enemies. However, it’s a tough decision for him to handicap his old teammate, Darci. Taylor thinks that, although it’s a tough decision to give the Samadhi to Gray, it’s also the safest play they can make given the circumstances. Back at the ridge, JD starts to talk about Dakota and the secret plan for the switch. Alex and the others finally reveal that they all were part of the plot, with the exception of Gray and Blue. JD reminds everyone how karma will come to play in the game this year, and what goes around may in fact come back around. Dakota promises that he will never again be part of such a backhanded plan. When it comes time to hand out the Samadhi, Blue takes the safe route and gives the Samadhi to their old partners on the Gray team. When Ike cracks it open, it is revealed that they will have a 20-second penalty in tomorrow’s first Temple mission. As the sun sets on the ridge, the Gray team knows that it’s make it or break it time; they have to win tomorrow’s mission or face being one of the first teams sent to the Temple of Fate. Game Play Standings Notes: The Friendship piece holds the Triangle of Immunity. Mission In Move It Along, the object of the mission is to cross a field without touching the ground. They have two stools that they need to pass back and forth down the course. If they fall, then they must go back to the beginning. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.: '"I'm gonna need a final answer from you, and no changing at all." *'Taylor: '(through tears) "I guess I'm okay with it— whatever happens, it happens." *'J.D.: '"Dakota, you're looking pretty guilty, as I see you looking around, trying not make people see what the plan was." *'Dakota: '"I talked with Cameron, and both of us had a hand in planning it; I was good friends with Red and Green and didn't want to see them broken up." *'J.D.: '"But when does someone's feelings come into play? Taylor does one nice thing by giving the power to Cameron, and then she gets the power turned around on her." *'Dakota: '"Well, the game is Endurance, and feelings are a part of it—" **'Taylor: '(cuts him off abruptly) "Obviously, those are not enough!" *'J.D.: '"At the end of the day, what's done is done, but I can't help but think, Taylor, you knew the plan." **'Taylor:' "I trusted [Cameron], completely totally trusted him— and Dakota too!" *'J.D.: '"Tomorrow's a new day; we will see what the new teams bring." *'Alex: '"Cameron was just about ready to crack— he didn't think he could do it, but I just told him to go with it because I actually wanted to keep Cealey as my partner." *'Dakota: '"I didn't do any of this because I disliked Connor, Darci, Ike or Taylor, it was only because I wanted to keep the other teams together." *'Ike:' "Last night was the worst night ever!" *'Connor:' "Should I be feeling sad because everyone is about to cry?" **'Cealey': "Or should you be feeling really dumb because everyone did it around you?" *'Ike: '"It seems like whatever team I'm on, they just start gunning for my team." *'Connor: '"I'm not actually too upset about what happened with the switch, because I got a better partner, and another piece." *'Darci: '"That was pretty low of Cameron and Dakota to just come up with that plan, behind everyone's backs; Taylor doesn't seem to mind, because she wound up with a better partner." *'Ike:' "We just have to win the next four missions in a row." *'J.D.: '"So, this is the first time in Endurance history, where two players have changed colors; Blue, do you think this is an advantage or disadvantage?" *'Taylor: '"Me and Connor will work well together, so I think we'll stand a chance." *'Darci: '"Gray really has to win today— if we don't, we're most likely gonna get the Samadhi." *'Taylor: '"Which [the Samadhi] we're not opening today." **'Cealey: '"No; absolutely not." *'Taylor' (confessional): "That should be our nickname, the Powerhouses." *'Cealey: '"I'm just surprised, because Blue fell in the beginning, and we were in the lead." **'Connor: '"Me too." **'Aeriel: '"You booked it." *'Darci: '"Connor's really smart; he'll give the Samadhi to a strong team." *'Ike: '"If we were to get the Samadhi, I'd feel betrayed because us and Blue were tight before the switch." *'Cealey: '(chatting with Gray by the treehouse bridge) "Strategically, Blue should give it to Orange because they were second in the mission." *'Kelsey: '(in the treehouse with Kristine) "I'm just worried that after what we did to [Taylor], she can do anything to anyone, and be like, 'Look what y'all did to me!'" **'Kristine: '"Everyone is gonna be sucking up, surrounding her; we shouldn't do that." **'Kelsey: '"I just hope Dakota turns his flirt on." **'Kristine: '"Go ahead and tell him that!" *'Kelsey: '"From the very beginning, Taylor has a had a thing for Dakota, and if he can charm her, I think it can keep Purple safe that way." *'Connor: '"I was happy with the win, but not the Samadhi— one team getting it could make the rest of the group mad at us." *'Connor: '(in the crow's nest with Taylor) "If we gave it to one of the alliance, we'd make four enemies." **'Taylor: '"Then we give the Samadhi to Gray." **'Connor: '"I dunno; Darci was my partner yesterday, and I'd just feel weird doing that to her." **'Taylor: '"It's the safest thing we can do now— the Samadhi goes to Gray, we'll get no enemies." *'Connor: ''If we give the Samadhi to Gray, will none ''of you send us?" **'Dakota: '"Trust me, I'm not sending you to Temple!" *'Connor: '"I just wanna stay away from the Temple of Fate tomorrow, and I think giving it to Gray will be the best thing for that." *'Cealey: '"I know we just made a deal not to target Blue, but I'm worried about them now— since when are they a strong team; when did that happen?" *'Cameron: '(''while on the swing with Cealey) "Just because we made a promise with [Blue], doesn't mean we have to keep it; it's a game, not a friendship." *'J.D.: '"It seems like the competition and the drama all follow Taylor around— 24 hours ago, there were a lot of emotions, plenty of people crying; when do you cross the line from wanting to win to doing the wrong thing?" *'Max: '"I'm just gonna take after Dakota, and be like, 'I'll just plot behind everyone's backs'." *'Alex: '"We just wanna say, J.D., me and Cealey knew about the plan!" (Red and Yellow also raise their hands in conjunction) **'J.D.: '"Why say something now?" **'Alex: '"Conscience!" **'J.D.: '"So basically, everyone knew about this except Blue and Gray?" **'Alex: '"Yeah, but, we didn't wanna say anything." *'J.D.: '"Remember what I said about karma and what goes around comes around; how important is it in this game?" **'Alex: '"Karma does play a role, but not a big enough one." *'Taylor: '"I just want everyone to tell me what's going on, because I'm still having problems trusting everyone." *'Dakota: '"Seeing the emotions was a wakeup call to me." **'Max: '"You're a monster." **'Dakota: '"I'm a monster! (the rest of the group laughs) But anyway, I felt horrible about that, and it's still a game." *'Connor: '"Everyone is good friends with each other, and nobody has any personal problems with each other." **'Taylor: '"The safest way to go at this point, would be to give it to Gray." *'Ike: '"I'm not ready to go home this early, and now me and Darci are the underdogs, so we just have to prove ourselves." *'Darci: '(from preview of Walk the Plank at episode's end credits) "Karma." Trivia *First team switch in Endurance History. *Second time on Endurance the Gray Team has been given the first Samadhi. *Last episode that premiered in 2006. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 5 episodes